O Jogo
by Tanko
Summary: Os cavaleiros de Bronze ameaçam o Santuário, o conflito é iminente. Milo está dividido. Se por um lado os invasores devem ser contidos, por outro, parece haver algo sórdido ocorrendo sob o nariz de todos. yaoi. Afrodite x Milo Camus x Milo


_Disclaimer: Este é um fan work, feito totalmente sem fins lucrativos. Os direitos de Saint Seiya, Saint Seiya Episódio G e de todos os seus personagens pertencem à Toei Animation e Masami Kurumada. A exploração comercial do presente texto por qualquer pessoa não autorizada pelos detentores dos direitos é considerada violação legal._

**

* * *

**

**O Jogo **

Chovia. O inverno sempre guardava este tipo de surpresa desagradável. Repentinamente o céu era tomado por nuvens cor de chumbo que desaguavam sobre as terras gregas. Um relâmpago ocasional iluminou o cavaleiro que transitava entre as Doze Casas.

As botas da armadura chapinharam na água, conforme ele subiu as escadarias de pedra, tão antigas quanto a idade de ouro dos mitos. Era nos deuses em quem ele pensava quando cumpria uma tarefa como aquela. Em Athena, de quem era devoto.

Apertou o volume contra o peito, relatórios da Inteligência, dados sobre os rebeldes que ameaçavam o poderio do Santuário. Ele duvidava um pouco que a crise fosse tão grande quanto os boatos faziam supor, mas só teria a noção correta quando lesse as informações dos relatórios. No entanto, assim que os recebeu, foi convocado de urgência pelo Patriarca. Ele sabia o assunto. O "assunto" estaria chegando a qualquer momento, tão logo estivesse fardado e refeito da viagem exaustiva desde os confins da Sibéria. Ou às quinze horas, em ponto.

Passou por Aquário. O templo estava silencioso. Elevou o cosmos em sinal de respeito, se o dono da Casa estivesse presente, saberia que naquele momento ele atravessava a galeria rumo a Peixes. Não foi detido e não obteve resposta. Seria possível que Camus tivesse se adiantado?

Seguiu adiante, ensopando-se na chuva por mais um lance de degraus particularmente comprido. Um trovão ribombou. Chegou à frente da décima-segunda Casa e notou como ela dava a impressão de ser mais luminosa que as outras, de mármores tão polidos que, nos dias de sol, ofuscavam as vistas. Num dia chuvoso feito aquele, parecia acesa por dentro. Milo não gostava de seu aspecto, ligeiramente sinistro em sua artificialidade de réplica.

-Cavaleiro de Ouro de Peixes. Eu, Milo, Cavaleiro de Ouro de Escorpião peço sua autorização para atravessar este Templo.

-Sempre formal, não é, Milo? – A voz macia ecoou entre as colunas, até que seu dono apareceu, reluzente em sua armadura.

Afrodite era muito atraente, beleza estudada, cuidado nos mínimos detalhes. Uma divindade sem fios de cabelo fora do lugar. Pouco natural como seus arredores, brancura marmórea, sorriso de estátua grega.

-Por que não entra um pouco? Vai apanhar um resfriado.

-Fui convocado para uma audiência. – Ele disse enquanto subia até o portal.

-Novamente? Como você tem trabalhado! Também pudera... um oficial tão competente, só poderia ser o mais requisitado pelo Mestre. – Afrodite disse, ajeitando uma madeixa loira.

Milo sorriu. Ele era muito eficiente. Não, o mais eficiente dos Cavaleiros de Ouro. Um executor nato. Suas missões eram rigorosamente cumpridas até o fim com o máximo de limpeza e nenhuma perda de tempo. Cem porcento de sucesso.

-Eu apenas faço o que tenho que fazer.

-Não precisa ser modesto. Eu sei reconhecer quem é bom.

O peito de Milo encheu-se de orgulho com o galanteio das palavras sedutoras. Não era para menos que Afrodite tinha escolhido tal nome. Diziam as más línguas, que ele freqüentava os aposentos do Patriarca e que suas habilidades nos jogos de amor eram notáveis. De qualquer modo, tratava-se de mais um boato com requinte de detalhes suficientes para não ser levado em consideração.

-Ora, o que é isso.

-Falo sério! – Afrodite abriu um sorriso de dentes perfeitos. – Não quer entrar um pouco? Você está ensopado.

-Eu não tenho muito tempo, como disse, a audiência...

-Tem hora marcada?

-Sim, quinze horas...

-Faltam uns bons vinte minutos. É preferível que se seque, espere a chuva dar uma trégua. Não fica bem comparecer assim, não acha?

- Tem razão.– Ele considerou. Devia estar parecendo um cachorro molhado, pingando o chão de jade luzidia. Seria ainda mais deselegante fazer o mesmo na Sala do Patriarca.

-Então, venha.

Afrodite conduziu-o ao saguão de entrada da parte íntima do Templo.

-Só um instante. – Pediu, antes de sumir por uma porta. – Vou buscar uma toalha.

Milo esperou. As paredes do saguão eram ornadas por baixo-relevos delicados em forma de criaturas marinhas, que ao mesmo tempo referiam-se à sua constelação guardiã e aludiam ao mito da Deusa da Beleza, nascida das espumas do oceano, salva por delfins da perseguição de Tífon. Era tudo muito refinado naquela Casa, como se tivesse sido construída originalmente para o próprio Afrodite, o espelho de seus gostos. Perdeu-se admirando os entalhes de uma coluna, quando o outro chegou.

-Aqui está.

-Obrigado. – Milo agradeceu, deixando o envelope sobre a mesinha de canto. Aceitou a toalha que lhe foi entregue. Era branca, macia, de ótima qualidade.

Afrodite observou os seus movimentos, interessado, os olhos brilhando com o que talvez fosse luxúria. Umedeceu os lábios arrogantes, que mais uma vez curvaram-se feito um arco.

-Deve ter água aí dentro suficiente para criar uns peixinhos. – O sueco comentou, apontando com o queixo.

Ligeiramente constrangido por uma imagem mental na qual aparecia gotejando o tapete vermelho da Sala do Patriarca, Escorpião tratou de desequipar a couraça e as ombreiras. Os cabelos estavam bem molhados. Enxugou o que pode da subtúnica, que grudava em suas formas mais que o desejável. Talvez fosse o bastante para que sua aparência não o comprometesse.

Afrodite puxou-o suavemente pelo braço.

-Bem, agora entre. Você não vai se atrasar, eu garanto. – Disse ao ver a hesitação do outro. – Tem algo que gostaria de discutir com você.

Milo aceitou o convite. Não tinha nada a perder. Peixes era um assessor direto do Mestre, talvez pudesse lhe complementar com alguma informação. Em seu trabalho, quaisquer dados eram valiosos.

A casa de Afrodite era ainda mais luxuosa do que ele imaginava. Um salão amplo, com pé direito alto e o chão de mármore carrara mais suntuoso que já vira. No centro, um jardim de inverno com roseiras em plena floração, difíceis de encontrar naquela época do ano. Peixes convenceu-o a acomodar-se em um divã, sentando-se ao seu lado. Sobre uma mesa tripé, frutas abundantes, uma garrafa de hidromel.

-Bem, todos estamos preocupado com o andar da carruagem... você entende, não é? Os rebelados. – Afrodite disse, servindo o líquido dourado em taças de cristal.

-Eu não bebo durante o expediente, obrigado. – Milo tentou recusar.

-Ora... é coisa à toa. – Afrodite estendeu-lhe a taça. – Prove, receita minha, com essência de rosas. E nenhum veneno.

Milo riu da piadinha. Ele era o Escorpião, forte para venenos de qualquer tipo. As flores mortíferas de Peixes não seriam capazes de intoxicá-lo. Entretanto, poucos imaginariam que Milo era fraco, fraquíssimo para o álcool. Só o cheiro já lhe subia a cabeça. Tomou um gole, esperando sinceramente que aquela fosse uma "bebida para moças". Era saborosa, perfumada. Parecia segura.

-É ótimo. Mas falávamos sobre os rebelados. E as suspeitas do Mestre.

-É isso mesmo... parece que são Cavaleiros de Bronze. Você consegue imaginar isso? Crianças de Bronze tentando se impor contra o Santuário?

-É realmente absurdo. –Milo comentou, sorvendo um pouco mais da bebida. O hidromel desceu macio em sua garganta, aquecendo-o por dentro. –Mas você crê que haja motivos para alarde?

-Pelos rebelados em si... eu diria que não. Porém o nosso Mestre deve ter razões para sentir-se ameaçado. Talvez haja OUTROS por trás destes moleques. – Afrodite passou o dedo pelos lábios, aparando uma gotícula âmbar que se depositou ali. – Já pensou?

-Talvez. Até onde dizem os relatos, um dos insurgentes é cria do próprio Santuário. Parece ser o líder do grupo, foi treinado por uma Amazona de Prata. Ela já se encontra sob vigilância.

-Hummm. –Afrodite murmurou, jogando o tronco para o seu lado. Milo pode sentir o aroma discreto, porém marcante que emanava de seus cabelos. Uma sensação morna tomou conta de seu estômago. – Ninguém escapa aos olhos atentos do Santuário.

-E outro deles é supostamente o discípulo do Mestre Ancião, Dohko de Libra. Isso sim é mesmo vergonhoso! Estamos apurando estes dados. Eu sabia, eu _sabia_ que havia algo errado! Toda aquela história de nunca comparecer às Reuniões Douradas, aos chamados do Patriarca...

-O velho deve estar senil!

-Não se sabe se ele apóia este desvario. Conto que não, isto já seria um pouco _demais_. – Milo terminou a bebida. Sentiu-se quente, quase febril. O álcool, a conversa, a beleza do outro entorpeciam-lhe os sentidos.

-Não pecamos por sermos atenciosos. Quem sabe _quem_ pode estar maquinando esta trama sórdida?

Afrodite pousou a mão em sua perna. Milo inquietou-se. Talvez fosse uma mera casualidade, mas ainda assim, teve uma fisgada de excitação. Tentou abstrair seus pensamentos e focar no que estavam dizendo.

-Ah, mas... averiguaremos isso... muito bem!

-Eu tenho certeza que vão.

Milo pode sentir o hálito doce acariciar-lhe a face, tamanha era a sua proximidade. Encarou os olhos bonitos do outro, safiras lânguidas, maliciosas.

-E quando soubermos quem está por trás disso... eu desejo puni-lo pessoalmente. Não tolerarei qualquer ofensa à Instituição.

-Isso... mostre a eles o que você pode fazer. – Afrodite sussurrou.

-Traição é...

Milo sentiu um arranhar na coxa, que não lhe pareceu nada acidental desta vez. Estava sendo seduzido, flagrantemente. Ele não tinha como resistir. O seu corpo era o verdadeiro traidor.

-Imperdoável. – Peixes soprou em seu ouvido, uma brisa morna.

-Im...perdoável... – Milo repetiu, como que em transe, seus lábios quase roçando a boca do outro. Uma unha longa traçou os contornos de sua ereção, suavemente.

Antes que ele pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, Afrodite debruçou-se em suas pernas. A unha foi substituída por uma língua atrevida, que delineou o sexo do grego sob a malha.

-Você é um grande oficial... – O loiro murmurou, abocanhando-lhe as orbes sensíveis, rolando-as gentilmente entre os dedos.

Milo arquejou, o prazer magnificado pelo álcool.

_-Será que esse safado colocou algo em minha bebida? _– Questionou em pensamento. – _Está tão quente! Pegando fogo... por Zeus! _

Independemente de quaisquer artifícios, o sueco era bom. Até demais. Um profissional, Milo arriscaria dizer. Talvez os rumores não fossem injustificados. Mesmo que houvesse um tecido impedindo o contato verdadeiro dos lábios macios e sua pele ávida, era simplesmente delicioso. Enredou a mão trêmula nos cabelos platinados.

-E você é... incrível...

O elogio pareceu acender a vontade do loiro, que o sorveu com ainda mais gosto, afundando-se entre suas coxas. Arranhou-lhe o quadril, a curva de uma nádega firme

-Ah... isso...tão bom... –Milo suspirou, olhando Afrodite a provocá-lo. Como um gato, banhou-o com a língua, roçou os dentes na carne túrgida. E sorria, o diabo.

Ele perdeu a noção do tempo. Sua consciência foi tomada pela luxúria, importava apenas a boca que o consumia, as mechas sedosas esparramadas em suas pernas. Os seus fluidos juntavam-se à saliva, encharcando a malha, não tardaria para que ele rebentasse em gozo.

Com a cabeça rodando, embriagado de hidromel e perfume de rosas, ele mal deu-se conta da voz que chamava no lado de fora do Templo. E do cosmo irritadiço que acompanhou a voz. Afrodite, no entanto, parou, de súbito.

-Droga, é Camus... !

-Ah... não...! – Milo gemeu, sem saber qual alternativa era a pior: ser surpreendido no meio do ato indecoroso ou o desejo não saciado, latejando em seu uniforme. Em condições de raciocício normais, ele teria optado por sair dali o quanto antes, garantir de que não seria o vértice de um escândalo. – Não pára...! Senão eu morro... ou te mato!

-Nossa... se é assim... – Dizendo isso, Afrodite arremeteu-se contra o membro do grego, lambendo-o furiosamente, como se sua vida realmente dependesse disso. Milo teve de tapar a boca para não gritar.

O chamado repetiu-se, distante. A julgar pela entonação, Camus não parecia nada feliz.

-A-Afrodite... – Escorpião resfolegou, sentindo-se derreter. As forças o abandonaram quando ele explodiu, tragado pelos lábios vorazes do Cavaleiro Mais Belo. Caiu sobre o espaldar do divã, trêmulo.

Afrodite, por sua vez, não levou mais que alguns segundos para recompôr sua figura. Ajeitou os cabelos, secou o rosto com um lenço e a distinção que só o hábito era capaz de proporcionar.

-Eu já volto.

oOo

_-A Ilha de Andrômeda, Etiópia. Núcleo de Cavaleiros peritos em armas. Especialistas no uso de correntes. O líder chama-se Albiore, cavaleiro de prata de Cefeus. Primeira Grandeza. Mantém uma suposta neutralidade em relação ao conflito._– Afrodite pensou enquanto lia os documentos que Milo "convenientemente" esquecera no saguão. _– Aqui estão os mapas e o plano de ação... tudo muito simples e direto... amedrontar os soldados, prender os imbecis que reagirem... que falta de beleza!_

Guardou os papéis no envelope, memorizando os dados. Tinha mente fotográfica, perfeita para detalhes. Repassou as informações sobre o local. Terreno rochoso, com algumas grutas... seria um trabalho fácil. Bastava que ele se ocultasse nas sombras. Caso Milo falhasse por alguma razão, incompetência ou piedade, ele estaria lá para garantir a vitória do Santuário. Ninguém precisaria saber, caso uma rosa escapasse por acidente de seus dedos. Ah, o Patriarca ficaria tão satisfeito que o recompensaria do modo que ele mais gostava!

Sorriu internamente. Arrancar informações de Milo tinha sido como brincadeira de criança. Ao menos ele se divertira. Escorpião não era homem de se jogar fora. Demasiadamente ingênuo, sim, rígido em excesso. Mas podia ficar rígido no lugar certo, com um pouquinho de estímulo, como já tinha comprovado. Dia desses, quem sabe, ele não resolvesse levar a investigação a um nível mais... profundo?

Por ora precisava dar um jeito no mau humor de Aquário que o esperava em frente ao Templo de braços cruzados e cara de poucos amigos.

-Finalmente. Boa tarde. – O francês o cumprimentou, de péssima vontade.

-Boa tarde, Camus, há quanto tempo, não? O que deseja de Afrodite de Peixes?

-Passar.

-O caminho está livre.

Camus subiu os degraus, a postura arrogante. Olhou para cima, como que investigando o ar.

-Chame Milo.

-Milo? – Peixes fez-se de desentendido. Eles não tinham feito barulho algum, esboçado cosmo que pudesse denunciá-los. Era um blefe, só podia.

-Não precisa tentar me enrolar, meu caro. Pouco me importa o que vocês estavam fazendo, embora eu possa adivinhar sem grandes dificuldades. Só quero que o chame, por favor.

Afrodite deu um sorrisinho falso. Camus jamais faria uma cena por conta do "brinquedinho" que ele pegou emprestado. Menos mal. Porém, mesmo um homem como Aquário não seria indiferente àquele ultraje. Certamente faria o amante pagar o troco num momento oportuno. O problema era deles.

-Pois não. – Disse sacudindo as madeixas loiras ao virar-se para entrar na casa.

Encontrou Milo já no saguão, vestindo a armadura às pressas. Atarrachou as placas metálicas do cinturão com ares de desespero.

-Não dá para ver nada, Milo, fique tranqüilo. – Afrodite deu-lhe o envelope. – Não esqueça isso.

-O-obrigado.

O Escorpiãozinho parecia tão indefeso, como um menino, ao saber que ia se defrontar com Camus. Era tão diferente de sua atitude com as outras pessoas, sempre de nariz empinado, jeito de herói. Onde estava o vigor, os modos desafiadores daquele homem tão orgulhoso? O "problema" do Milo tinha toda a cara de amor. O velho e cruel amor. Mas que tipo de idiota se apaixonaria por uma pedra de gelo? Teve um lampejo de simpatia por ele.

-De nada. Se quiser, apareça qualquer hora. Eu adoraria conversar um pouco mais.

Vendo o rubor do outro, estalou um beijo em sua face. – Cuide-se, Milo.

oOo

Era difícil ficar à vontade na presença de Camus. Seus olhos frios pareciam ver através de suas roupas, de seus segredos. Não aprovava, não reprovava, como alguém que estivesse acima da humanidade.

-Escorpião.

-Aquário...

Milo sentiu a alma devassada, quando o outro o estudou de cima a baixo. Esperou um comentário sarcástico a respeito de sua aparência.

-Vamos logo ou _você_ vai se atrasar. – Camus disse, como se não fosse parte interessada, numa voz gélida de dar arrepios. Estava ignorando-o, daquele jeito horrível. Milo sabia o que viria, assim que estivessem sozinhos, entre quatro paredes.

oOo

O castigo que Milo imaginou que receberia, jamais veio. A audiência terminou com a decisão de manter Camus no Santuário por tempo indeterminado.

A sedução de Afrodite passou em brancas nuvens. Milo não foi mais procurado pelo francês, hora nenhuma do dia ou da noite. Não houveram mais punições, nem recompensas, nem mesmo disputas acaloradas, sem sentido que terminavam entre os lençóis.

Ele concentrou-se no dever. Havia muito a ser feito. Alguns dias depois foi enviado para uma trabalho da Corregedoria na Ilha de Andrômeda, o local de treinamento de um dos envolvidos com a Insurgência. Uma retaliação era necessária, de modo a oferecer o exemplo para os tolos ousados que desafiavam as regras. Era o tipo de serviço que mais lhe aprazia, tinha orgulho em ser o encarregado por fazer cumprir a justiça de Athena, as ordens do Santuário! Todos precisavam _obedecer_.

Andrômeda era uma ilhota, em sua concepção. Miserável, cascalho e rocha puros. A população de oficiais e aprendizes do lugar era ínfima. Mas o Mestre tinha razão em enviá-lo pessoalmente. No início, acreditou que ninguém teria coragem de reagir à prisão ou à sua autoridade. Estava errado. Alguns cavaleiros ofereceram grande resistência e precisaram ser eliminados. Ótimo, ele estava com o sangue fervendo, não teria piedade dos que se jogassem para a morte!

O líder do núcleo, principalmente, deu certo trabalho. Era forte, muito digno, apesar de sua categoria hierárquica. Lutou com toda sua garra para defender os seus. Entretanto, ainda era um mero Cavaleiro de Prata. Foi vencido, como era a ordem natural das coisas, tombando subitamente, na certa por efeito retardado de suas terríveis Agulhas.

Cheio de um prazer quase sexual, Milo rachou o solo árido com um golpe certeiro. Queimou o cosmo furiosamente, descontando na terra sua mágoa. A ilha foi testemunha do ódio de um Escorpião ferido: submersa, como expiação de seus demônios.

Após a missão, o Cavaleiro recuperou os brios, ganhou prestígio. No entanto, o sucesso não bastou para acalmar suas frustrações por muito tempo.

Teve o desejo irracional de procurar por Camus. Outra parte de si queria ter com Afrodite. Não tinha cara ou coragem de encontrar qualquer um dos dois. Não após aquela tarde chuvosa...

Semanas transcorreram, um novo ano se aproximou. E com ele, novos relatórios sobre os insurgentes: eles estavam avançando.

Recebeu um novo envelope da Inteligência. Nele encontravam-se os dados completos do quarto Cavaleiro de Bronze rebelado.

Ele chamava-se Hyoga. Hyoga de Cisne.

oOo

Era dia trinta e um de dezembro, a noite caía. Do átrio de sua Casa ele via as pessoas na Vila de Rodorio agitarem-se, correndo de um lado para o outro, preparativos finais para as comemorações. No Alto Comando, o oposto. Os Templos estavam silenciosos, o ar pesado. Haveria festa para os superiores, como era de praxe. Haveria o banquete farto, os músicos mais habilidosos, os melhores dançarinos. O vinho seria o mais raro, os criados, os mais solícitos a todos os seus desejos.

Milo não estava no menor clima para festejos. Inventaria uma desculpa qualquer no dia seguinte. Já tinha dispensado os servos. Enquanto os outros se divertiriam com a comida e os fogos, ele ficaria em casa, pensando em uma solução para seu impasse.

Como ele poderia evitar um confronto com o discípulo de Aquário? Se por um lado não lhe restavam dúvidas de que Hyoga deveria ser punido, por outro lado, ele não queria ser o responsável por sua morte. Se assassinasse o garoto, mesmo que oficialmente, teria o ódio eterno de Camus, que já o desprezava. Ele não conseguiria agüentar isso.

Além de tudo, nutria algo de simpatia pelo menino, tão jovem, iludido. Se havia um culpado pelas atitudes de Cisne era o próprio mestre, que lhe incutiu aspirações subversivas! Camus deveria responder por seu aprendiz, ser obrigado a tirá-lo das forças insurgentes sob pena de execução.

Por que ele se importava tanto com o francês? Camus não passava de um anarquista, um excêntrico, que só fazia as próprias vontades. Era o homem que o usava, que brincava com o seu corpo e sanidade. Alguém que ele não tinha escolhido, alguém de quem não podia se libertar. Mesmo que Camus o deixasse, ele não o esqueceria. Iria ansiar por sua volta, qual cão à espera do dono. Ficaria louco.

Ele talvez soubesse o nome de sua obsessão. Mas não ousava pronunciá-lo, reconhecê-lo como tal. Seria muito mais doloroso assumir. Neste único aspecto, pensava como Camus. Sentimentos poderiam ser inconvenientes, tornavam um homem patético, debilitavam o espírito do guerreiro.

Ele estava em um embaraço por conta destas fraquezas tão humanas. A devoção por uma pessoa complicava as ações para garantir a Ordem. Sua missão sagrada. Dessa maneira ia terminar se afundando, traindo a si próprio.

O único jeito seria tentar dialogar com Camus. Lavaria suas mãos. A Justiça da Deusa tinha que vir antes de qualquer coisa.

Com esses pensamentos em mente, subiu as escadarias até Aquário.

oOo

Ao chegar no Décimo Templo, surpreendeu-se ao encontrar Camus no átrio, como se pronto para sair. Ele quase tropeçou nos degraus.

-Milo. Está indo até Peixes? O caminho está livre. – O francês disse, irônico. Vestia uma blusa leve, de mangas amplas, algo russo. Ficava maravilhoso usando negro, excitante contraste com a tez pálida. Nas mãos uma garrafa de champanhe e duas taças.

-Não é isso, Camus, preciso falar com você. É importante!

-Não pode esperar até amanhã? Eu tenho um compromisso, não posso lhe dar atenção. – Prosseguiu, como se Milo não tivesse dito nada.

-Pare! Não vê que é sério? É do seu interesse!! Por Athena, _por Athena_, Camus!

Camus parou. Milo jamais usava o nome da Deusa em vão.

-Diga.

-É sobre o seu discípulo. Hyoga.

-O que tem ele?

-A Inteligência... – Milo quase gaguejou. – A Inteligência levantou os dados de Hyoga. Ele é um dos insurgentes que os Cavaleiros de Prata foram mandados para eliminar!

-E então? – Camus disse, mostrando pouca ou nenhuma surpresa.

-Essa informação é confidencial, mas... ao que parece... a tropa foi derrotada por eles! Não houve baixa alguma entre os Cavaleiros de Bronze. Parece inacreditável...

-Esse é o meu aprendiz. - O francês deu um meio sorriso. Parecia orgulhoso da façanha do rapaz, a despeito de estar lutando contra o Santuário.

-Camus... você não está por trás disso, está? Por favor, não me diga que... não me diga...!!

Ele apavorou-se com a idéia. Sempre teve desconfiança do modo como Camus treinava seus aprendizes e agora isso. Era uma reviravolta seríssima num caso menor de insurreição.

-Não seja estúpido. Acha mesmo que eu planejaria uma revolta tão amadora? Me ofende ter de explicar isso a você toda a hora, não pela calúnia, mas por subestimar a minha inteligência. Você bem sabe que eu não completei o treinamento de Hyoga como gostaria. E por conta da maldita armadura de Sagitário.

-E-e o que você vai fazer a respeito do seu discípulo?

-Hyoga é um homem. Um cavaleiro graduado. Eu não posso arrastá-lo pelas orelhas feito um moleque. Resolveu juntar-se a outros e levantar-se contra o Santuário por conta própria. É uma grande estupidez, mas... ele está lutando pelo que acredita.

-Os cavaleiros devem acreditar em Athena!

-Eles aparentemente creem que a Deusa _não_ está no Santuário. É uma teoria curiosa. "Nada de novo há no rugir das tempestades."

-Como é? – Milo estremeceu. Passaram-lhe pela cabeça todos os boatos que ouvira sobre o Mestre, as suspeitas. Era certo que há anos ninguém via a Deusa. Mas crer em Athena era uma questão de fé. Se ela não estivesse no próprio Santuário, onde estaria? Era loucura pensar o contrário.

-Eu não tenho a resposta. De qualquer modo... eu infelizmente não tenho mais controle sobre o meu discípulo. Deixe-me ir, Escorpião.

-Espere... tem algo além disso. – Milo segurou-o pelo braço. – Tenho certeza que o Patriarca... ele vai mandar alguém _mais capacitado_ para resolver esta questão. E penso que... esse alguém sou eu! Vou fazer de tudo para evitar, mas talvez seja impossível.

Camus mirou bem no fundo de seus olhos. Algo de consternação inquietou as poças azuis por alguns momentos. Silêncio. Seus dedos escorregaram pelo algodão negro da blusa.

-Obrigado, Milo.

O coração do grego palpitou em falso. Aquela era uma demonstração sincera de agradecimento. Camus estava abrindo uma brecha para ele, pequena, sim, mas se ele se agarrasse a isso com todas as forças, poderia ser que...?

-Agora me dê licença, tenho que ver Aioria.

-Você vai passar a noite com... _ele_?

Então Milo tinha vindo de peito aberto para dividir as aflições, dar-lhe uma notícia grave e Camus ia celebrar com outro? Com o gato vira-latas?

-E o que me impede? Não fique chateado, você ainda tem a festa do Patriarca. E estou certo de que Afrodite não vai se incomodar em entretê-lo mais tarde, desde que você tenha ainda algo que ele queira.

-O que está insinuando? Que eu e Afrodite...

-Eu não preciso insinuar nada. E para você gozar na subtúnica daquele jeito... ele deve fazer jus à fama. Só me pergunto, qual foi o preço que você teve de pagar. Que eu saiba, ele não faz nada de graça.

Milo corou, a vergonha esquentando seu rosto. Camus estava chamando Afrodite de prostituto? Estava dizendo que um homem não se daria ao trabalho de seduzi-lo apenas pela sua companhia?

-O que você acha? Que ninguém me deseja?! Faz-me rir!

-É mesmo? Se eu fosse você, refletiria sobre o assunto. Tenha uma boa noite. E feliz ano novo.

oOo

Camus preparou-se para abrir a champanhe. Fez a rolha saltar com barulho, mesmo sabendo que aquela não era a regra da etiqueta. A espuma correu, molhando o piso da Casa de Leão. Aioria, com seu jeito bem grego de ser, encarou o ritual como um sinal de boa fortuna.

-Pode ser generoso, francês, hoje eu vou beber até cair!

Camus deu um meio sorriso, enchendo as taças com seu melhor espumante. O homem mais novo compartilhava com ele o gosto pela bebida. Sempre soube que o garoto tinha potencial.

-Esta feliz, o que houve? Conseguiu dar uma espiadinha naquela amazona que você gosta? Qual era mesmo o nome dela? Maria? Marina?

-Marin, Camus, Marin.

-À felicidade do tolo apaixonado por uma Marin! - Camus ergueu sua taça e brindou com o outro, antes que pudesse dizer qualquer coisa.

Sorveram as bebidas de uma vez.

-Não foi justo, só brindamos a mim. – Aioria reclamou.

-O que tem isso? Quem precisa apelar para superstições é você, que não é capaz nem de se declarar para uma mocinha. – Camus disse, num tom quase paternal.

-Ora essa, você diz isso como se fosse simples!! Eu bem que tento, mas ela se faz de durona. Eu não quero lhe causar problemas, ainda mais nesse momento que ela está passando. A vida de uma amazona não é fácil como a nossa. – Leão comentou, servindo-se de mais champanhe.

-Viu? Por isso eu prefiro os homens. Você deveria tentar. É muito melhor, mais direto, nada de complicações, nada de sentimentalismos.

-Está certo disso? E o Bicho do Rabo Torto que vive atrás de você? – O grego disse, usando a alcunha que deu a Escorpião quando eram adolescentes.

-Milo não é tão mal quando está bem ocupado, com a boca quieta. Até você gostaria dele assim. - Aioria murmurou um "Zeus me livre". - E, no mais, o nosso caso nada tem a ver com sentimentos.

-Só se for da sua parte, não é? O homem só falta lamber o chão que você pisa, morre de ciúmes de mim. Não duvido que traisse o Santuário por sua causa. Assim que pôde, deu um jeito de ir correr atrás de você _na Sibéria_. Eu achei que só gente apaixonada fazia isso, tipo o louco do Aldebaran que se despenca para ver o Mu em Jamiel. Eu estive lá e posso te dizer: é uma bela droga de montanha...!

-Eu apenas dou a Milo o que ele quer, do jeito que gosta. É só.

Era verdade. Ele não fazia mais que apagar o fogo do Escorpião, de saciá-lo. Se era rude, era porque tinha que ser. Pensando por esse aspecto, era ele quem servia ao outro, lhe prestava favores. Talvez ele fosse apegado um pouco demais ao seu "brinquedo". Mas _amor_, ou o que ele considerava amor, isso não, era impossível.

-Caramba, com você falando assim, eu vou é acabar ficando com dó daquele traste miserável!

-Ora, Milo não é mais criança, Aioria, embora às vezes aja como uma. E ele ficou bem sem mim, tem até dado umas voltinhas com o Afrodite...

-Fala sério... Afrodite tem seus _métodos_. – Aioria franziu as sobrancelhas, como se considerando se diria ou não o que estava em sua mente. – Olha, Camus, eu não tenho dúvidas. O Milo é um imbecil que te ama. Por que não o larga de uma vez?

-Porque ele me seguiria, feito um cachorro. Assim como os meus cães faziam, na Sibéria quando eu ia viajar. Só faltavam ganir até morrer.

Camus pensou em Mushka e Petrov, os cães mais fiéis que teve. Ambos eram velhos, já perdendo dentes e faro. Ainda assim não recebiam trato de qualquer um. Não tinha mais aprendizes para cuidar deles, não podia trazê-los à Grécia. Passariam fome soltos, incapazes de caçar. Sacrificou-os. Odiou ter que fazer isso aos seus preciosos animais. Matou-os de forma rápida, não queria causar-lhes sofrimento. Percebeu, enquanto desferia-lhes o golpe, que estava ficando sozinho no mundo.

-Eu não duvido. Bem, se quiser podemos mudar de assunto, vejo que Milo lhe aborrece mesmo sem estar presente.

-Na verdade eu queria tratar de um assunto referente a ele, enfim, a todos nós. Você sabe que há um grupo de Cavaleiros de Bronze ameaçando o Santuário.

-Sim, me preocupei por causa de Marin. Um deles era seu aprendiz, imagino o quanto ela deve estar sofrendo. Mas nessas alturas, devem ter sido eliminados pelos Cavaleiros de Prata.

-Então saiba que um deles também foi meu aprendiz. – Ele disse, observando o choque no rosto de Aioria.

-Eu nem sei o que dizer... sinto muito... – O grego desculpou-se, perturbado com a notícia. Qualquer assunto relacionado a traição o desnorteava.

- Eles não morreram, foi o que ouvi, confidencialmente. Por mais absurdo que pareça, eles deram um jeito de vencer seus superiores. Entretanto, logo outro será enviado para aniquilá-los. É provável que o encarregado da operação seja Milo. Por isso tem algo que eu gostaria de lhe pedir. – Camus disse, fechando os olhos. – Lembra-se de quando o ajudei a salvar sua criada?

-Sim... você pretende cobrar isso de mim?

-Não, quero apenas que lembre que eu o ajudei certa vez. E que entenda o que eu estou passando. Eu gostaria que você fosse, no lugar de Milo. Entenda, eu não espero que você os poupe.

-Mas o que você ganha com isso? –Aioria não parecia estar compreendendo. –Você prefere que eu mate o seu discípulo? Isso é loucura.

-Não, não é. Você é _um pouco_ mais sensato que Milo. – Aioria sorriu, nervoso. – Quando ele está com os nervos à flor da pele, fica completamente cego. Eu não quero que você vá executar Hyoga. Quero que o julgue, para assim cumprir sua sentença.

-Eu compreendo. Mas há poucas chances de que eu mude de idéia, uma vez que tiver que confrontá-los.

-Não tem problema. Se você prometer que vai substituir Milo e que será justo, eu me dou por satisfeito em entregar-lhe a vida de meu aprendiz. Se não for por mim, que seja por seu irmão ou pela mulher que diz amar.

-Camus... você tem certeza que é isso que deseja?

– "Não estamos alegres, é certo, mas também por que razão haveríamos de ficar tristes?" – Camus disse, parafraseando um escritor russo. Estava certo de que Aioria conhecia o poema. Ele o recitou um vez, quando o Leão, ainda menino, amargava as suas dores, suas perdas. Agora dizia as palavras para si, como se lembrando-as, acreditasse mais nelas. – "O mar da história é agitado. As ameaças e as guerras havemos de atravessá-las, rompê-las ao meio, cortando-as como uma quilha corta as ondas."

oOo

Era isso. Milo tinha passado a virada do ano da forma mais deplorável possível. Afogara as mágoas no vinho e nos seios de uma prostituta de Rodorio. Acordou, sentindo a cabeça rodar, o sol já ia alto. Da mulher, restou um traço de perfume barato. De seus pertences, apenas as roupas.

Quem teria sido ousado ao ponto de furtar um cavaleiro da mais alta hierarquia? Não o tinha reconhecido? De qualquer forma, ele também não a reconheceria se a visse na rua, depois do tanto que bebeu. Achou melhor ignorar, fazer de conta que nada havia acontecido. Sua honra não permitiria que fizesse perguntas, que se expusesse ao ridículo.

Encontrou um longo fio de cabelo platinado entre os lençóis vagabundos. Percebia o motivo que o levara a deitar com aquela meretriz.

A imagem de Afrodite cruzou sua mente. Assim como a prostituta, ele o tinha seduzido e tomado muito mais do que o que ele estava disposto a oferecer. Ele percebia agora, a despeito da cefaléia, no tipo de armadilha em que caiu. Trocou informações, confidencialidades por um orgasmo.

Lembrava bem, agora que podia ver os fatos com mais distância. A imagem fugaz de pétalas de rosa no meio da destruição. Pétalas no solo árido, ao lado do corpo de Albiore. Pétalas que não deveriam estar ali, girando no vento, rubras como o sangue.

Ele não podia acreditar. Tinha sido usado por Afrodite, pelo Patriarca! Sentiu-se uma peça em um jogo do qual não conhecia as regras. Alguma coisa estava muito errada naquela história toda. O seu crânio pulsava. Sentiu raiva, desespero, impotência... e principalmente, solidão.

Na meia-luz do quarto, sem que ninguém pudesse testemunhá-lo, Milo chorou.

oOo

Milo ajoelhou-se mais uma vez em frente ao trono do Patriarca. Tinha sido convocado, era a hora da verdade. Precisaria de sua melhor argumentação para dissuadir o Mestre da idéia de enviá-lo para cuidar dos rebelados. Apresentou-se formalmente.

O Mestre discorreu sobre todas as precauções tomadas para impedir o avanço dos Cavaleiros de Bronze. Milo estava ciente de todas aquelas operações, porém fez-se de incrédulo, subestimou a capacidade dos jovens. Alegou que eram indignos da menor preocupação.

-Sim, no início era o que eu pensava também. Por isso convoquei um novato chamado Ikki para dar-lhes uma lição. Pois muito bem, ao invés de fazer o que mandei, ele passou para o lado deles! E pior, agora eles dizem que uma certa moça é Athena. Estão tentando derrubar o Santuário. Isso compromete a nossa honra, eu não posso mais ignorá-los. - O Mestre estava tenso. Apesar da máscara vermelho-sangue que cobria-lhe o rosto, a gravidade da voz não escondia a sua irritação.

Uma falsa Athena era uma heresia sem tamanho... ia ser muito difícil evitar o confronto. Ainda havia a derrota espantosa dos Cavaleiros de Prata. Milo fingiu surpresa, desconversou, fez pouco caso dos acontecimentos.

-Mas Mestre, o senhor não deve ter chamado a mim, Milo de Escorpião, para enfrentar esses cinco míseros Cavaleiros de Bronze. Eu não acho que isso seja uma tarefa para um Cavaleiro de Ouro. – Ele mal acreditava que estava dizendo aquelas coisas, desafiando a autoridade de um superior. -Me nego a lutar contra eles!

-É uma ordem!!! – O Patriarca vociferou.

-Desculpe, Mestre, mas eu não posso obedecê-lo! É o mesmo que pedir para um leão que mate formigas. Eu sou um Cavaleiro de Ouro e tenho meu orgulho!

-Basta! Se não nos livrarmos deles já, com certeza nos arrependeremos um dia, não podemos esperar que eles se fortaleçam.

Milo insistiu na tecla, argumentando a inferioridade dos rebelados, sua juventude, inexperiência. Ainda assim, o Mestre tinha argumentos pesadíssimos. A armadura de ouro de Sagitário poderia estar com eles. Áries e Libra talvez estivessem apoiando-os na Revolta. Ele não tinha mais como continuar recusando aquele serviço. Era grave. Ele estava intimado a ir, sob pena de ser acusado traidor.

No que estava prestes a retirar-se para executar a ordem, Aioria entrou na Sala, impetuoso como um leão. Ajoelhou-se, pedindo ao Mestre para ser enviado no lugar de Milo.

-Hum, Aioria, o que você diria se eu dissesse que prefiro Milo a você para esta tarefa? – O Mestre indagou.

-Eu o derrotaria aqui mesmo. – Foi a resposta insolente de Aioria.

Por fim, do modo mais incompreensível, o Patriarca escolheu Leão para executar a tarefa. Apesar do alívio, ele não pode deixar de questionar as motivações do Sumo-Sacerdote. Mesmo que não quisesse ir, era de enraivecer que se desse crédito ao Bichano Sarnento.

Milo não entendia a conduta de Ares. Ao que parecia, estava usando de métodos sub-reptícios para atingir seus fins, ele não gostava nada disso. Outros também suspeitavam de sua idoneidade, do fato de que escondia-se sob a máscara, de que tinha rompantes assustadores.

Ele agora tinha boas razões para desconfiar.

oOo

Milo desceu as escadas lentamente. Sentiu-se vitorioso e derrotado ao mesmo tempo. Foi poupado de ter que executar Hyoga, mas colocou um novo algoz em seu encalço. Pediria desculpas a Camus. Quem diria que ele, Milo de Escorpião, daria o braço a torcer, afinal.

O Templo de Aquário estava silencioso. O expediente tinha acabado, talvez seu dono estivesse na ala íntima da Casa. Ele sabia o caminho muito bem. Como a palma de sua mão.

Na sala mal iluminada, o perfil esguio do francês era uma silhueta recortada na janela.

-Camus... – Ele chamou suavemente.

-Milo. O que quer? – Disse o ruivo, voltando a face semi-obscurecida para ele.

-Como eu previa, o Mestre Ares ordenou que eu executasse o seu pupilo... digo, os Cavaleiros de Bronze. Eu fiz o que prometi, tentei convencê-lo a não me enviar nesta tarefa. Foi impossível. Eu pensei em ir... e desobedecer. – Sua voz estremeceu, ante o olhar de Camus. –Mas _aquele seu amigo_, entrou na sala e me interrompeu. Eu não sei quais vão ser as conseqüências disso...

-Não se preocupe. Aioria já me contou tudo. – O francês explicou, serenamente. – No final das contas, ele quis ir.

Milo pensou que ia explodir. O que significava aquilo? Mais uma vez estavam agindo pelas suas costas! Mais uma facada! Camus não era o que se podia chamar de bom amigo, mas já era demais. Ele não podia conter a raiva que jorrou pela sua garganta.

-Não acredito! Eu aqui fazendo papel de tolo, me arriscando por causa de um discípulo pelo qual você não dá a mínima... e você de combinação o tempo todo com o Pulguento? Camus, isso foi a gota d'água! Depois de uma dessas, eu quero mais é que você MORRA! Eu quero mais é que...

Um sonoro tapa atingiu-lhe a face, chamando-o à realidade.

-Cale a boca, grego escandaloso! - Camus sacudiu-o pelos ombros. – Não vê o grande favor que Aioria me prestou? O favor que ele lhe prestou?

Milo, boquiaberto, mal pode responder. Como o francês podia querer que agradecesse a um homem que o odiava?

-Favor...?

-Você queria ir, hein? Queria ir matar meu pupilo ou queria deixá-lo viver e ser considerado traidor? - Camus parecia um demônio. Não se exaltou, não gritou, mas os seus olhos faiscavam, os lábios tremiam de raiva.

-N-Não... não queria.– Milo gaguejou, emocionado. O outro tinha levado seus sentimentos em consideração, pela primeira vez.

-E não pense que eu fiz isso por Hyoga ou por você. Fiz por mim. Acha que levei sete anos intermináveis polindo um diamante bruto por nada? Para jogá-lo fora antes da lapidação final?

Milo sentiu-se vacilar, tomado de paixão por aquele homem. Parecia-lhe mais lindo do que nunca, a dor indisfarçada nos cantos da boca.

-Aioria vai... poupá-lo? – Ele perguntou, estremecendo. Fazia sentido... um estranho sentido. Um crime nas costas do irmão do traidor, uma expiação a mais ou a menos não faria diferença.

-Não vai. Aioria vai fazer o que tiver que fazer. Eu também não gosto disso, mas Hyoga escolheu o seu próprio caminho. Se estiver lutando por uma causa injusta, receberá o castigo que merece. – As mãos de Camus apertaram-lhe os braços com violência. Ele tinha esperanças. – Ah, Milo, se Hyoga não fosse tão parecido com você, nada disso estaria acontecendo!

-O que quer dizer com isso??? – Milo subiu o tom de voz. Com que direito Camus o comparava a um discípulo inconseqüente?

-Ele também é um idiota sentimental que coloca os pés pelas mãos!

-Então é isso que você pensa de mim? – Milo arfou, o calor da respiração de Camus roçando os seus lábios.

-É! Exatamente isso que eu penso de você! – Camus encarou-o, a expressão furiosa que ele adorava, um tanto de raiva, um tanto de luxúria.

-Você não vale nada...! – Ele disse, a voz rouca, enquanto o outro o abraçava, ignorando a couraça de metal que vestia, enfiando uma perna entre as suas. Não demorou para que estivessem beijando-se vigorosamente, como se unidos por uma força magnética irresistível, agarrando-se aos cabelos um do outro, trocando mordidas e carícias.

A fúria estava ali, no lugar da doçura, e para Milo, era confortável saber que ela o possuiria. Seria despedaçado nos braços de Camus, o corpo partido em dois, a mente em fragmento de estrela. Apenas aquele prazer, aquela dor eram capazes de satisfazê-lo. Era o jeito que ele gostava, o jeito que ele queria, o modo como sentia Camus dentro dele. Os únicos momentos em que se pertenciam.

Era quando vinha o sentimento do qual ele não era digno sequer de pronunciar o nome.

As partes de sua armadura logo estariam pelo chão, brilhando vagamente à luz da noite. E ele estaria no colo do ruivo, encharcado de suor, ondulando os quadris, gemendo para ele. Só para ele ouvir. E as horas rolariam umas por cima das outras enquanto ele vagasse no limbo, perdido, sinestésico em seus sons, suas cores, seus gostos...

Perdido, num jogo sem regras.

Perdido.

**Fim**

* * *

Notas:

Poema citado por Camus:

"_E então, que quereis?..."_ by Maiakovski (1927)

Tradução de E. Carrera Guerra

Do Livro "Maiakóvski-Antologia Poética"/Editora Max Limonad, 1987.

* * *

Fic enviada para o II desafio da comunidade Milo & Kamus ♥YAOI♥ (orkut), proposto pela Lamari. Ganhou o segundo lugar! o E prêmio de "melhor Afrodite", uma das exigências do desafio.

Infelizmente não houve tempo para que ela fosse betada e nem concluída como eu gostaria, portanto perdoem se estiver aquém da minha média! .


End file.
